


Words, Words, Words

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: The reader shows Cas a thing or two about a thing or two. Fluffy smut.





	

“Cas!” The unexpected subtle movement of a figure in the doorway caught your eye, drawing your attention from your book, a smile instantly alighting your lips and eyes. Jumping from the couch, bounding across the room in three strides, you leapt into his open embrace.

“Y/N,” strong arms wound around your waist, gliding up your back to tangle into your hair, the momentum of your enthusiastic greeting swinging you both around as he lifted your feet to dangle off the ground, “I missed you too.”

“You guys already clear the nest?” You hung on him, arms clasped around his neck, pecking a tender kiss to the tip of his nose, “I thought you’d be a few more days at least. Where are the brothers?”

He lightly set you back on your feet, angling away to better peer into your countenance, smoothing a stray wisp of hair from your forehead, “Sam and Dean did not require my assistance after all.” He leaned forward to kiss your lips.

“Oh?” You quirked an eyebrow, ducking and evading the kiss with a teasing grin.

He squinted at you, a bewildered line wrinkling between his eyebrows, “Is something wrong? You seemed pleased to see me a moment ago.”

“Nothing is wrong,” your palm fell to cup his cheek, thumb caressing his lower lip.

He stared at you, blue eyes gleaming anxiously.

“It’s just not like you to abandon Sam and Dean in the middle of a hunt,” your fingers skimmed to his chest, absentmindedly straightening his tie, “I could ask you the same.”

“There is an important matter I wanted to discuss with you,” his hand came up to clutch yours, bringing it to his lips to tenderly kiss your knuckles, one-by-one, voice dropping to a low rumble, “about our love making the other night.”

“Oh,” you clasped his hand tight, cheeks flushing pink, shoulders dropping, pivoting your body away, “Cas, I told you, you were great.” It wasn’t a lie, not completely. Sex with the angel had been, well, nice and vanilla with a side of a little bit awkward. He was eager, willing, tender, and mostly clueless aside from the basic mechanics. It was about as far from the earth shattering orgasmic experience you’d imagined as it could get, but you’d done your best to boost his confidence afterward, knowing it would be the first night together of many more to come. Everything about humans had a learning curve for Cas, why would sex be any different? At least that’s what you’d told yourself when you finally found your frustrated release the next morning, alone, in the shower. 

“And it is kind of you to say so,” his voice drew you from your wandering thoughts, with his free hand, he hooked a finger under your chin to turn your gaze back to him, a look of apology written across his features, “but Y/N, you are a terrible liar.”

You let out a heavy sigh. Yanking on his hand, you led him over to the couch. Flopping onto the cushion, you drew him down beside you and folded your arm across his chest, nestling into the crook of his arm, drawing your legs up and across his lap to snuggle in close, “There’s nothing to talk about Cas. What happened, or didn’t happen the other night doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you know I love you…”

“And I love you,” he gently rocked you nearer, resting his hand on your thigh, “However…”

You scoldingly swatted his chest, chuckling, “Don’t interrupt!”

“I’m sorry,” his hand fell lower to your knee.

You seized his hand, guiding it again to your thigh, “And stop apologizing.”

He motioned to speak, stopping himself, jaw tensing.

You gave him a sympathetic smile, “Now I’m sorry. This is important to you and I’m being flippant. I’m listening, okay?”

His features softened, a small smile tracing his lips, head shyly nodding, “I only want to make you happy.”

“Don’t ever think for a moment that I’m not happy,” you nuzzled your chin contentedly into his chest.

He kneaded his fingers into your thigh, skirting the tips of them along the hem of your cotton shorts, “Y/N, I mean that I want to make you feel the way you made me feel.”

“I made you feel happy?” You grinned against his shirt, knowing full well that isn’t what the seraph meant.

His hand explored further up your shorts, cupping your ass, tone low, “There are not adequate words to describe how you made me feel.”

You moaned as he gave your butt a firm squeeze, “Uh huh, do go on.”

“I asked Dean for advice,” he flatly confessed, propping his chin on the top of your head.

You pushed yourself upright, searching his eyes, “Oh my god, you didn’t actually, did you?”

“I did,” he nodded confirmation.

You looked up at the ceiling, exasperated, “He’s going to give me so much shit about this - you know you could have just asked me, right? Or Sam even. Never Dean.” You took a deep breath, calming yourself, eyes falling back to your angel, “You know what? Actually, I can hardly wait to hear what sage advice Dean had for you about pleasing women.”

“He said that I should ask you to show me,” Cas stated earnestly.

“Really? Are we talking about the same Dean? Dean Winchester, brother of Sam Winchester, gripped tight and raised from perdition by none other than you, Castiel, angel of the lord?” You thumped Cas’ chest, head cocked.

“Yes,” he narrowed his eyes at you, “I only know the one Dean.”

You laid your head back on the angel’s chest, tone one of amazement, “Huh, what do you know, that’s actually good advice.”

You sat in silence for a few minutes before Cas cleared his throat uneasily, “So. Will you, um, show me?”

“Oh, definitely,” you stirred in his embrace, shifting your legs to straddle his thighs. “You’re already very good at this part,” you twisted his tie around your wrist, dragging him in closer for a kiss.

His lips melted against yours, moving easily together in a familiar yet thrilling dance of teeth and tongues.

You broke away with a gasp for air, delicately nipping his kiss swollen lower lip between your teeth then releasing it, “Mouths are good for other things too. Like sucking here,” you pointed to the pulse point on your neck.

His blue eyes dilated, he obediently placed an open mouth kiss to the spot, sucking and nipping until the flesh became flushed and bruised.

You scraped your fingers at the nape of his neck, pulling at the dark curls of hair, softly moaning approval. “And lips and tongue here,” you swept an invisible line along your clavicle and down the center of your chest.

He peppered light kisses across your collar bone, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of your shirt and pushing it over your shoulders as his tongue dragged a jagged line of exploration down the curve of your chest.

You hummed approvingly, shrugging out of your top, revealing round bare breasts. With the boys on a case, you hadn’t bothered with the formality of a bra, or for that matter, underwear. You directed Cas’ rough hand to your right breast, circling and rolling your engorged nipple through your fingers and massaging the breast, “Touch here. Or you can use your mouth to do the same.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, his full lips wrapping around your left breast, experimentally flicking the hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue as he continued to massage you with both hands.

“That’s good Cas,” you sighed breathily, squeaking as tendrils of pleasure spiked through your chest, feeling the heat begin to pool between your legs, “so good my angel.”

Mouth engulfing your right breast now, he grunted, moving his hands to your hips, shifting to lay you back on the couch. He moved his attention back to your neck, nipping and licking from your ear along your jawline, stealing another passionate kiss from your lips, before sitting back, awaiting further instruction, eyes dark and glazed with concentration.

You lifted your hips, pushing down the waist of your shorts.

Cas’ fingers hooked under the band and he slipped them the rest of the way down your hips and off your legs, tossing them aside without taking his eyes off of you.

You grasped his hand, pressing his palm to your navel and sliding it toward your center. “And touch here,” you held his hand over your heat, folding all but his pointer finger, guiding the tip to your entrance, gasping sharply as he inserted and curled the digit, “perfect. Keep moving in and ou-oh my, fuck yes.”

He anticipated your next instruction, steadily thrusting in and out of your center, adding his middle finger to increase the friction and stretch, pressing his palm to your pelvis, planting your hips firmly to the couch to keep you from writhing away under his ministrations as he curled against your sweet spot over and over.

The tension in your body mounted in your muscles and nerves with each thrust of his fingers bringing you closer to white hot release. “And here last,” your fingers drifted over your sensitive clit, panting as the pace of his stimulation intensified, “to send me over the edge.”

Nodding understanding, his wet fingers brusquely eased from within you.

You groaned at the abrupt loss of contact, glancing up at him in bewilderment.

He was studying you intently, head slightly inclined, an unspoken question lurking behind his lust blown pupils.

“What is it Cas?” You sat up on your elbows, ribcage heaving as you struggled to steady your breathing, “Why’d you stop?”

“Can I…,” his upper lip twitched, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip, “May I also put my mouth here?” His fingers lightly rubbed your swollen bud, dipping through your soaking folds.

You arched into the touch, biting your lip, eyes fluttering shut, “Please Cas, yes.”

He knelt on the floor before you, hands winding around your hips to pull your center closer to his face.

You folded your knees, bringing your feet to rest on the edge of the couch, spreading wide for him, holding your breath.

He braced his elbows on the cushion, wrapping his arms under and over your thighs, his breath hot across your mound as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking in your scent.

You clutched at his wrists, exhaling sharply as his tongue swiped wide and flat through your folds, swirling around your clit before delving hungrily into your center. You bucked against him, the stubble of his chin and cheeks stinging and burning your inner thighs as you clenched around him.

He flattened his hands across your hips, holding you securely to the couch as he eagerly ate you out.

One hand, white knuckled, gripped his forearm, the other carded desperately through his tousled hair driving him to twist his tongue impossibly deeper - the coil in your abdomen tightening, toes curling, with each dart and lap of his tongue.

“Cas, Castiel,” the sound came ragged from your lungs, squeals and moans emerging involuntarily from your throat, “Cas, fuck, I’m so close.”

An animalistic growl erupted from his chest, lips moving to surround and sharply suck your swollen clit, the vibration sending you tumbling over the edge, waves of pleasure breaking over your body as you shuddered and tensed in his grip. He released your sensitive bud, tongue again grazing through your folds, easing you through your release, your walls fluttering as he greedily lapped up your juices.

“Holy fuck, Cas,” you gazed down languidly to see his smiling face nestled between your thighs.

“That was…good for you?” He rubbed a small circle over your abdomen with his palm, uncertainty flashing for a moment in his blue eyes.

“Good is not a strong enough word for what that was,” you grinned, giving his hair a tug, encouraging him to crawl back up your body. Leaning forward, you closed the distance to capture his lips in a breathless kiss.


End file.
